


Gracious Lady

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was all the things his son had described: kind, gracious, poised, and beautiful. The Duke of Naxen feels his new daughter-in-law is neglected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracious Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with author-stated quasi-canon; the name of Duke G's wife/Gary's mum is quasi-canon, but her early death is mine, as is Elden's status in the _Book of Silver_. Written for the Peculiar Pairings Fic-a-Thon at [Goldenlake](http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/index.cgi).

Lady Cythera, formerly of Elden, was all the things his son had described: kind, gracious, poised, and beautiful. Despite being from a smaller _Book of Silver_ family, she could carry herself like a queen – not that she did.

Even his late wife Roanna, who had been reluctant to see her only son marry, had taken a liking to her new daughter-in-law – and Roanna had seldom admitted to liking people at all. Cythera had kept the ailing duchess company and had taken over the duties of a lady of a large fief, without a complaint or even much of an apparent struggle.

When they spent the social season in Corus, Cythera was typically found at the side of the monarchs, and more often at Queen Thayet's elbow. She socialized with the royals as easily as she did the newly ennobled Lord and Lady of Trebond or the giant Raoul of Goldenlake. She tolerated her husband and his ways, including the long hours spent at a desk, with a smile and the occasional joke. There was never a complaint from her, and while Gary and Cythera did argue, it was never publicly. The lady was very well-schooled in tact, then.

So it was much to his surprise when she entered his study at nearly midnight, clad only in a nightdress and dressing gown – alone. "Cythera?" He put down his pen and looked up at her. She was a classic beauty if there had ever been one, without the haughty expression that had ruined the looks of the now infamous Delia of Eldorne. She also did not seem the sort to wander at night.

She yawned behind her hand and smiled, apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but something woke me and I saw you've candles lit… The light under the door, you see?"

He glanced at said candles; they were burning down rapidly and there would soon be nothing left of them. "Nonsense. Have a seat, if you'd like. Tea?" he asked, and reached for cups, only to see her rise again.

"Allow me," she said, flashing her smile. "I did barge in, after all."

Gary was away, overseeing the negotiations for a treaty with Maren on behalf of the King, and he'd left Cythera at home, to her own devices – of course. "Didn't my son ask you to accompany him to Berat?" he asked the question, wondering why he hadn't thought to ask before.

"No." The blonde-haired head shook, as Cythera stoked the fire and poured water from a pitcher into the kettle. "Her Majesty's midwives say she may give birth at any time, and my presence has been requested. Gary said I would undoubtedly find the trip boring – and who am I to argue?"

Her smile was bitter, and Gareth sighed. His son was hopeless and Cythera was far too proud to admit she was unhappy, or at the very least, bored. She claimed loyalty and friendship to the queen as a reason for not accompanying her husband, which was well enough, he supposed, if not the truth.

And in the same vein, when Cythera presented the family and the court with a healthy son the following summer, no one would ever know or suspect that the man claimed as the baby's 'father' was, by rights, its brother.


End file.
